Into the Wild Blue
by MoonStarDutchess
Summary: Riza goes up in the balloon with Roy to help him assist Ed and Al. What will happen? Request from Wolf.82. ROYAI -- Slight FMA movie spoilers. --Completed--
1. Chapter 1

**Into the Wild Blue**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Two Part Request Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**AN: This was requested by Wolf 82. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner Wolf. Things were hectic around here during the holidays. Hope you enjoy it. It's a two part fic so this is part one.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Into the Wild Blue**

Central City was the second closest thing to hell that Riza had ever experienced, Ishbal being the first of course. Some kind of contraptions were bombarding the capitol, the main cabinet members scurried to hide like rats, and all that was left was the soldiers here on the front lines like the dogs they were. This showed that the military would have been better if it were still in control: if there wasn't a fucking parliament running things. Albeit not with the former fuehrer but a new more caring one. She knew in the back of her mind who that caring fuehrer should be, but it wasn't likely to happen. He was gone after all.

Now, thanks to the parliament's decision to reduce arms, they were down to one fucking tank brigade and about 500 soldiers in Central. People were screaming as bombs hit the buildings, caving them in on the occupants that chose not to run. Armored monstrosities were jumping from the flying machines and attacking anything they came across.

She narrowed her eyes and looked through her scope. When getting her target in range she pulled the trigger, watching as the blood splatter through vertical cracks in the faceplate of the armor. She could hear, the others yelling to each other but chose not to participate in the conversation. She would take out as many of these monsters as she could. These monsters that attacked without reason.

She heard an officer yell for them to look behind them, but made no move to turn; they could handle it. She would stay focused on the frontal assault. Suddenly from out of nowhere, several of the suits of armor exploded and she heard the words she'd longed to hear for so long, surprised that she could hear such a low spoken phrase from Havoc. Perhaps she'd subconsciously tweaked her hearing for those words. . .

"He's back."

She looked up and could barely believe what her eyes were seeing. She hadn't expected it but she'd hoped for it for so long. She wanted to see that man walking toward them with that confident, slightly limping gait. She wanted to hear his voice issuing orders again, as if he was the man in charge of all things. She could definitely say that it was one of the most welcoming sights that ever met her gaze.

It barely registered that he was looking at her until she saw Major Armstrong run off. She stood up and directed her gaze into his dark eyes. She felt her heart race and her thoughts were so muddled that she could only think of two things that would be proper to speak and do. She saluted, lowered it, and said, "We've been waiting for you sir."

Her voice was low and filled with something that Roy didn't recognize. He'd never heard her tone of speech take on such a rhythm and pitch. She smiled softly and he couldn't resist returning it. He slowly stepped toward her until they were a foot apart and directed his gaze directly into hers. He reached up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We need to talk later," He said simply, "We have business to tend to at the moment."

With that, he removed his hand from her person and snapped out, engulfing several of the beings. She could smell the flesh inside them burning and tried to banish it from her mind. Now was not the time for her to remember another incident that was long over.

She abandoned her rifle in favor of the pistol in her back holster. They turned back to back and as he began snapping, she began shooting; both falling into the same pattern of battle that they'd always possessed. Knowing the others movements almost instinctively, her bullets, and his flames precipitated in hot metal fury upon the enemies.

"Will you follow me?" He questioned as they fought.

She was quite taken aback by the question. She wasn't expecting such an inquiry, even as she fought there by his side, unflinchingly. "Stupid question, but if you have to have an answer, I would follow you even into the depths of hell."

"That may be where we are going," he said, snapping again.

"Then so be it," she replied, not a hint of hesitation evident anywhere in her body or tone.

Roy looked over at the front of headquarters and saw that Major Armstrong and a bunch of other men had gotten exactly what they needed for their heavenward excursion into possible hell. It was quite an ironic thought.

He grabbed Riza's arm to gain her attention and she turned slightly.

"Going up?" he questioned, motioning toward the balloon. She directed her gaze at it and then nodded affirmatively.

They rushed over to the balloon and Roy lifted the material. He snapped into it, igniting the fuel and as a result, it rose up into the air, several men around holding to ropes to keep it from flying away void of occupants.

Hawkeye walked over to the basket and noticed that Major Armstrong had looked at her oddly. "Lieutenant, you are going as well?" Before she could answer him, Roy walked over to her and did it for her. He turned to Armstrong and smirked.

"I left my Lieu…my better half…behind once. I don't plan to do it again. I don't repeat mistakes if I can help it," he said. Riza couldn't' believe what he said. Better half? What did he mean by that? He'd never used that term to describe her before.

Before she could react fully to what Roy had said, he turned to her and smirked. "Let's fly?"

She instantly remembered their current mission and all the questions that had formed on her lips were pushed back into her throat. Obviously, now wasn't the time. She would have to wait until later to ask him; if they survived that is.

They both jumped into the basket under the balloon. The men holding the ropes let go and they ascended into the blue, smoke-filled sky.

"What do you hope to accomplish once we arrived there?" she questioned, not looking down or telling Roy that she really hated heights at this altitude level.

"Honestly?" he questioned, taking her hand in his.

"Of course," she said, ignoring the slightly affectionate action.

"I have no idea. Hopefully we can help the Elrics and get this thing to stop attacking the city. I didn't really plan that far ahead."

She frowned to indicate her displeasure with the circumstances.

"Already regret coming?" he questioned.

She narrowed her eyes slightly but smiled softly. "Never," she said. "I just wish you'd at least have a basic idea of what you are doing before you do it."

"Loyalty will be your downfall, going with a guy you know has no plan," he said.

"This isn't the first time. Remember Scar?" she questioned.

Roy muttered a few words under his breath causing Riza to smile wider when she heard the word useless. She would have to find a way to wipe the useless thought from his head when this was all over. She gazed out at the view and then spotted something alarming.

"Sir! Look!"

Roy turned to look in the direction she indicated and saw Ed and all running up a diagonal beam that was extending from the ship. Guns appeared in the ship and he snapped, incinerating them. Ed and Al turned toward them.

"General!" Al said.

"Let's get off here," he said to Riza. She gripped his hand and both jumped from the basket and onto the beam.

The four ran up the beam, heading toward the ship. "Nice eye patch," Ed said.

"Brother! Ignore him sir," Al said, making apologies for Ed: just as he did when he was a suit of armor.

They all rushed to the top of the flying contraption, the smell of fuel, rust, and dust permeating the air around them. The sky above them was being decorated full of flesh and black colored plumes of smoke while there was hot metal and ash under their feet. Several cannon looking structures suddenly stuck out of the side of the ship and Roy snapped, decimating them.

"Quick! Go!" Roy said. Ed and Al nodded and made their way into the ship as more cannons appeared around Roy and Riza. Riza drew her pistol and fired at a beam knocking the screw holding it loose. It fell down upon a pile of cannons, effectively causing them to explode.

"You haven't lost your skills," he said and snapped at more of the protruding armaments.

"Of course not," she said. "I didn't just wait around doing nothing while you were gone."

"I didn't think you would have," he said.

Suddenly, all of the cannons stopped appearing and the ship started to shake violently. Several cannons surrounded them on all sides, making escape impossible…for any other team that is.

"Trust me Lieutenant?" he questioned.

"You know the answer to that sir," she said. He reached around and pulled her closer to him. The cannons began to glow silver and suddenly much to her surprise, he kissed her and then snapped. Fire surrounded the two of them in a circle. As the cannons ammunition hit the wall of fire, they burned up. As it burned, Riza felt herself grow extremely hot, not only from the flame but also from the fact that Roy's lips were covering hers. She clinched her eyes shut as she heard each of the cannons explode; as she felt the heat around them lower in level. She pulled away from his lips and looked around, then down at the ground. There was ash encircled around them and leading out toward where the cannons had extended. She looked back up at him.

"New trick," he said. "It's been in my head for a while before I left."

"This was the first time you tried it out?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?" he questioned. "Why do you think I asked you to trust me?"

"Ah, I see," she replied. Then gazed back at the place the cannons once were. "Why'd you kiss me? Wouldn't it have been better if you'd actually CONCENTRATED?"

Roy laughed inwardly and took pride in the fact that he was the only one to get to see Riza completely flustered without any restraints in her behavior. She was truly different when they were alone together.

"I was. I needed to be relaxed and in order for that to work I kissed you to get you as close as possible."

"That doesn't make-" she was cut off when the entire ship started to shake violently. They heard footsteps against the metal plating of the ship and saw Ed and Al run out of the same place that they used to enter the ship. "We have to get off of here!" Al said.

Suddenly the ship broke apart. Al, Roy's, and Riza's eyes widened when they saw that Edward had separated the flying contraption into halves.

"Brother! What are you doing? Come on!"

"I can't Al; I have to close the gate from the other side. You need to close it from here," he said, looking at his brother with a sad look. Al started to walk toward him but Roy held him back.

"Someone else can do it! Brother I don't want to lose you again! We were just reunited!" Al said desperately. Riza's heart sank for the young man. Though he had Winry, if Ed left he would have no blood relation. She knew how empty that feeling could be so she'd been thankful to find her grandfather.

"This is how it has to be Al!" Ed said, sounding like he too didn't want to leave.

"Winry! How about Winry?" Al said, his voice tone now turning desperate. Ed smiled sadly and turned to walk into the ship, he turned back to look at him slightly, lifted his arm and made a fist. "Thank her for this," he said, and walked away.

"Brother! No! You can't!"

Roy held him there until Riza placed a hand on his. "Sir… Roy . . . let Al go with him," she said. He and Al looked at her, completely shocked. She smiled softly at Al. "Go to your brother. I'll explain to Winry," Riza said. Roy let Al go and much to Riza's surprise, Al hugged her. "Thank you!" he said. He turned to Roy. "Could you close the-"

"Yes, now hurry," Roy said, with a smirk. He reared back and leaped across the widening gap, he turn and waved then ran into the ship as quickly as he could.

"How are we supposed to get down from here?" she questioned.

"Um… that is a problem…"

* * *

**AN: I decided to put this into two parts. I enjoy doing these two part stories. I find them fun. Chapter two will be coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it and please review if you wish. We do have a lovely new button after all. Hehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Into the Wild Blue**

**Author: MoonStarDutchess**

**Two Part Request Fiction**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FMA.**

**AN: Hope you enjoy this.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Into the Wild Blue**

"Yes, I would say it is a problem," she replied. Suddenly, the platform jerked and began descending rapidly, the force knocking them off their feet and onto the hot metal with a clang.

"Damn," Roy said, sitting up and jerking off his jacket that was caught on a piece of upturned metal. "This isn't good."

"Obviously," Riza replied. "What are we going to do?"

He looked around them and then spotted two cannons still burning with some sort of fuel. Roy crawled over to them, grabbed a piece of chalk from his pocket, and began sketching on their sides. He hit the transmutation circle roughly with his hand. The cannons sunk down into the platform and out the bottom. Roy concentrated and suddenly the cannons shot out a stream of fire, slowing the platform's descent as if they were some kind of booster rockets.

Riza crawled over to him and grabbed his shoulder. "You aren't going to be able to do this all the way down to the ground are you?"

Roy shook his head. "I estimate that we will have about a thirty foot crash to the ground because there's probably not enough fuel," he stated.

"How do you know that?"

"I can tell by the output of the boosters," he said. "Damn, if they could find a way to use this to get us flying, it would be a breakthrough for science. Maybe they could duplicate this contraption."

"You and your science," she said, a slight laugh gracing her voice. "I don't think they'll want memories of this thing anytime soon."

"Yes, I supposed your right," he said.

Roy smirked at her before beginning to concentrate further. "I'll get us as low as I can with what we have here. When the crash happens just focus on yourself. Keep yourself safe."

"You know I can't do that," she said. Her grip on him tightened further as the platform began descending slowly. They were making excellent progress when suddenly the platform jolted and the cannons hissed to a halt, the fuel no longer coming from them.

"That's not good," he said. The entire platform tilted slightly and started hurling toward the earth rapidly. He moved an arm around Riza's waist as he held onto a beam. Both of them were lying on their stomachs, staying low to keep as much wind force off their bodies as possible.

"Sorry to get you in this mess!" he shouted.

Riza was barely able to make out his words due to the whooshing sound of the wind whipping around them. "You didn't get me into anything!" she shouted back, smiling reassuringly.

Roy was completely stunned at receiving the smile. After all he'd done to her, after he failed in his goal; she was still by his side. Still displaying that unwavering faith in him that she always carried. He doubted that this incident would kill them, but fate was an asshole and he wanted to make sure he didn't regret anything if one of them didn't make it.

He was overwhelmed with emotion and suddenly kissed her. It definitely wasn't the normal time and place to do such a thing, especially for a first kiss. However, they'd never done anything in normal ways, so why start now? He pulled away and grinned before pulling her closer to his body.

"Hang on tight; the impact is going to be rough."

Riza opened her mouth to argue that she was the one that was supposed to be protecting him, but the violent jolt of the platform making contact with the earth kept her from doing so.

It hit the ground, bouncing up once because of the sheer violence of the impact, then began sliding several hundred feet, causing concrete, wood and other debris from the ground and the platform itself to fly up and hit back down where they were laying.

They both closed their eyes tightly and embraced each other until the platform came to a complete halt. They stayed in their positions for a few minutes making sure that everything was over, before they finally pulled away from each other and sat up.

The air around them was full of a light grey dust that burned their eyes as they opened them. However, due to their time in Ishbal, even though it happened years ago, their eyes and skin were still use to a hostile environment.

"You alright?" he questioned, taking in her appearance. Her hair was down on her shoulders and tangled, most likely due to the wind knocking it out of her clip. Her cheeks were red and dirty, and a few parts of her uniform were ripped and stained. He grinned inwardly. Only the woman across from him could make such a look absolutely stunning.

"I'm fine," she said. "Are you okay?"

Roy grinned and nodded. "Other than being dirty and stinking, I'm good."

She returned his grin and nodded. "Good to know."

They stared at each other for a few moments, the clouds of dust that resonated from the ground and platform still concealing them from the sights of any person that would have wondered by. Of course, the chances of a person being there was highly unlikely.

For the first time in their lives, they didn't know what to say to each other. They didn't know what would be proper to say at a time like this. So much had happened between them: both today, and two years ago. There was so much to be said, yet; neither could really speak it.

Finally, Roy stood up and held out his hand to her. She took it and he helped her stand. She dusted off her clothes the best she could then turned her gaze back to his.

"I don't know what to say now," Roy said, honestly telling her what he was feeling.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Why what?"

"Why did you do ...why did ...Why in the hell did you do all of this? Why did you leave, why did you come back, why did you kiss me?" She knew that there were more important things she should be asking him, however; these were dominating her mind and pushing to leave her.

"I left because I didn't feel I would be good to anyone. Because I failed you, Maes, Edward and everyone else. I came back because I wanted to help that young man and I wanted to see everyone again," he said.

"I see," she replied, awaiting the answer to her last "why" question.

"And I kissed you because I wanted you to know how I felt just in case in some horrible stroke of luck, we didn't live through this."

"A kiss was supposed to make me know that? You've kissed dozens of women," she said.

"Not while crashing to earth on some weird flying thing," he said, trying to lighten the mood but failing. He sighed. "I was hoping it would convey things. Do you need to hear it?"

"It would be nice," she said. She was so tired of trying to read things from him. A kiss was lovely, but sometimes a woman needed to hear the words spoken.

Roy took a step toward her and lifted a hand to her face. "Riza, I am in lo-" Roy was cut off by Havoc, Breda, and Fuery's voices yelling for them.

"General! Hawkeye! Edward! Alphonse! Where are you?"

"Guess it will have to wait," he said with a smile and moved his hand away from her face. "I'll tell you a bit later. When everything pans out," he said and started to walk away. He was surprised when she grabbed his hand and squeezed it, causing him to stop and turn around. He looked at her questioningly. She took a deep breath, finally summoning the courage to speak what was on her mind, emotion wise, to him.

"How much longer do I have to wait," she questioned. Her voice was low and, despite trying to hide it, full of pain. "I've spend my entire life waiting for things, putting other people first. For once, I want to be selfish, I want to be impatient, and I don't want to wait. I want you and I want to forget the rest of the world. Even if it is just for a moment, I want to forget everyone else except us."

Roy took in the sight of normally stern, patient Riza Hawkeye. She was looking down at the ground, her appearance like a scolded child who'd gotten dirty while they were out playing. She looked up at him, her gaze meeting his.

"I love you Roy Mustang, but a woman can only wait so much before she breaks."

Roy was stunned at her words. As he thought about it, he realized that Riza spent her entire life waiting on things. She waited for her father to approve of her, waited for Ishbal to end, waited on him to reach the top, waited on him to come back, and waited to hear how he felt. The entire time, not even being sure if any of the things she waited for would ever come. He smiled and took a step toward her, ignoring everyone's shouts. He cupped her face in his hands and moved his forehead to touch hers. He then smiled brightly.

"Riza Hawkeye, I'm in love with you," he said. "You aren't just my lieutenant or friend. You've always been, and hopefully always will be, my other half."

Riza smiled. "It's good to hear," she said, her voice slightly shaky.

"Do you feel the same way?" he questioned. "Are you willing to forgive me for making you wait so long?"

"There's nothing to forgive as long as you are staying? As long as I don't have to wait anymore."

"I'm staying and no more waiting."

"No more balloon rides either?" she questioned.

"I promise. No more balloon rides," he said.

"Good," she replied, wrapping her arms around his neck, not caring that they both were still in uniform and this was less than proper conduct.

"What's the matter? Don't you like ballo-"

She cut him off with a passionate kiss, never letting him finish the sentence.

* * *

**AN: Hope you found this enjoyable. Thanks for reading and please drop a review. **


End file.
